NCIS & Rumpelstiltskin
by Leonora Chris
Summary: Years later, after his girls were killed, Gibbs finds a letter... Shannon has kept a huge secret from him. He has a son! Part of the Once Upon A Time: Anthony D. DiNozzo series.
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it. I also don't own the original fairytale. Only the story is mine.)**_

**As usual, this is part of the _Once Upon A Time: Anthony D. DiNozzo_ series... To get the idea behind these stories, you can read the author comments _(first 'chapter')_ on the first stories.  
**

**For this story to even exist right now, you can thank the awesome fellow author _Glow60_, who gave me both the request and the idea for this.  
**

_**EDIT: The whole idea of these series is looking at NCIS and then some well known fairytale (which usually have plenty of versions and are up on the internet as well...) and then creating another story out of that. Which has nothing to do with the original fairytale... So as far I can see, no crossovers there... No teddy bears and such from the fairytales for example... If I'm wrong, I apologize...**_

_**TO GUEST: The stories are separate. Unless they say 'sequel', the only thing they have in common is that these are sort of 'NCIS fairytales'. That's what these series are about... Separate stories with sort of fairytale themes/feel to them.**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 1 -**

"Oh no..." She whispered as she sat there in a small and dirty bathroom of a small and just as unclean diner. With her hands trembling, she took out another test. And another. And another. Five tests later she felt herself to start smiling in mix of fear and joy. Five of them and they all told the same. Sure, she would still need to see the doctor, but... What were the odds..?

"I'm pregnant..."

Shannon stood up and picked everything up from the floor where she had dropped them. As she was walking to her car, she realized she had started crying. How was she going to tell Jethro..? They were not ready yet... Engaged, but not yet even set a date for the wedding... And with the student loans she still had to pay off for years to come, there was no way they could afford it either... And her small apartment was no place for a small child... With little uncertainty and hope, Shannon remembered her mother. Surely she would help her..? Going back in the diner, she asked if she could use their phone. She was going to call her mother...

It turned out to be a huge mistake, going to the mother who had been against her and Jethro getting married. To the point where she even refused to even meet her if he was around. So now she sat in the livingroom in her childhood home. Hoping that her mother's proud and stubborn nature would give in just enough to feel love towards her unborn grandchild. Her own flesh and blood.

Joann Fielding sat down heavily after being told the news._ Pregnant_..? Her little girl? She _knew_ that Gibbs boy was no good for her! She knew, but had Shannon listened to her? No. And this was the result.

"Mom... Say something..." Shannon stared at her mother. Worried by what was going through her mind right now.

"Sure. I'll help you."

Shannon smiled. "Thank you, mom... I don't know what I was going to do if-"

"I will help you get rid of it."

The color left Shannon's face and she stared at her mother. "W-what..? Mom..?"

"You are still young, Shannon. Life ahead of you. Don't tie yourself down to the likes of Jethro Gibbs."

"Mom!" Shannon stood up. Furious and upset. Not believing what she heard.

"I love him! He's out there, somewhere, fighting for his life perhaps. He's a good marine and good man and I will not tolerate you saying another bad word about him! If you do... I..."

"You what, Shannon?" Joann asked with blank face.

"I... I will not want to have anything to do with you... You won't be invited to our wedding."

Joann was quiet and then nods. "Very well. If that's what you choose. That... That man over your own mother. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With her eyes throwing flames at her mother, Shannon looked at her one last time. "That's not going to happen! No matter what, I'm going to keep this child! And we'll make it without your help! You'll see! And then the day will come when you wish to see your grandchild and realize that you wanted to kill that precious little life for the sake of your own pride! Whatever you may think of Jethro, the child is still _your_ own flesh and blood... I can't believe how I could have thought for a moment that you had any love in you. I'm... I'm not you. And God help me if I ever will be."

Joann didn't say anything and wiping away the tears she didn't even know she'd been shedding, Shannon picks up her bag. "Goodbye mother..."

With the door slamming close, the only visible reminder of the conversation, Joann stared at her hands for a while until she finally covered her face with them. Crying silently.

* * *

She didn't know what to do... By now she was five months pregnant and everything was going downhills fast. On top of everything else happening to her, she now lost her job. It had already been hard, trying to pay all the bills and after this she would surely lose her little apartment too... Her only comfort had been getting a letter from Jethro. She didn't know what she could write back so she simply had written she had a little surprise waiting for him when he returned. And God, she prayed he did return.

For some time she'd been thinking about contacting Jackson Gibbs, but the hurt from how her own mother had taken this, was still raw. She didn't have enough confidence to face the old man. What would he think and how would he react..? And her friends... How funny that when you need them the most, you can't seem to find any. All suddenly so 'busy' all the time.

Sitting in the park, Shannon wiped away the tears. It seemed all she lately did was cry. "We're going to find a way, baby junior... Somehow... I know we will... We _have_ to..."

Sitting on the bench, among the golden hay, she saw from the corner of her eye someone sitting next to her. She hoped that person would leave. She had chosen to sit in this spot for a reason. It was the one people rarely chose since it was so secluded.

"Excuse me..." Deep male voice, with an accent she couldn't place, spoke and she looks up. She looked suspiciously at the handsome man, dressed in some expensive clothes. He was charming alright, but she was way past trusting anyone. If her own mother couldn't be trusted, why would strangers?

The man didn't seem to notice her suspicious glare. "I couldn't help but notice that... Is everything alright?"

"No." Shannon sighed and started to get up when the man held out his hand.

"I apologize. By no means did I mean to come out as some creep. I am Anthony." He still held out his hand for her and after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

"Shannon..."

"Please. Sit. I won't be here for a long time. I'm waiting for my wife." Anthony smiled and while she still wasn't completely trusting, she found herself slowly relaxing in his presence. There was something so likeable about him. What was it called? Charm. Some people just had it.

"Your wife?" Shannon asked as she was sitting comfortably again.

"Yes. We are visiting a friend and while I was doing some business with him, she went to meet some friends of her own." He glanced towards her belly which she was now covering, with her arms around it in protective way.

"I believe they called the meeting a 'baby shower'."

"Oh? Your wife is pregnant?"

"Very. Five months."

Shannon smiled softly. "So am I."

Anthony nods knowingly. "Why were you looking so sad when I came here?"

Shannon sighs. Well, what harm would it do to share her troubles? Certainly not make her situation any worse than it already was. So she started talking and the man frowned few times. Smiling encouragingly when she looked like she couldn't continue speaking. He proved to be perfect listener and by the time Shannon was done, she felt much lighter and she even smiled. "Thank you... I must admit that talking to you has helped. I_ know_ I'll find some way to get through this. Somehow. Thank you, Anthony. I don't know how to thank you enough."

Anthony looks thoughtful. "Perhaps I can help?"

Shannon looked at him with suspicion again. "No... It's fine..."

"Shannon... By helping you, I will also be helping myself. And you need to think about your child."

She hesitated and he smiled charmingly. "Just listen. I am busy man and I don't like leaving my wife on her own for such long hours, even days sometimes, with no company other than occasional hired help... I want to hire you to keep company for my wife while I'm gone. You two would have so much in common and things to talk about."

It did sound pretty nice, but Shannon couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was too good to be true. "I don't know..."

"Just think about it." He stands up and Shannon swallowed hard. She knew this would fix all her problems at once. Well, all but her relationship with her mother...

"Wait!" She never saw the odd smile on the man's face.

* * *

It had been too perfect. That alone should have made her realize something was off.

For months, she spent long hours with the wife, who for some reason was awfully fixated by her pregnancy, even more than her own. The women could spend hours after hours, just looking through baby things or choosing names for their children.

By the time Shannon knew her baby was a boy, she couldn't have been happier. Sure, a daughter would have been just as joyful. But somehow there just was something special about giving Jethro a boy as a firstborn... Call it old fashioned or whatever, but all that mattered was how happy she was.

After looking through several names after names, she had finally decided to simply name her son Anthony Jethro Gibbs. To honor their savior and little Anthony's daddy. Anthony DiNozzo's wife had looked at her strangely when she explained her choice and the reasons behind it.

_"That is... Honorable of you."_ She said. Weird thing to say, but Shannon didn't think about it too much. She simply kept her end of the bargain and the money kept coming, which she hadn't even used yet as most of her needs were being taken care of by the couple. Even her small apartment's rent.

Then came the day. The day when her beautiful baby boy decided it was time to come out. A week too early, but he was healthy and so beautiful. So perfect. Perfect little toes and perfect little fingers. The most beautiful eyes and little nose. She had been alone when she gave birth, several hours of pain and agony, but the moment she finally got to hold that perfect little gift from God... Everything else faded away and she was the happiest woman in the whole world. She didn't even wonder why soon after it Anthony called her and told they, he and his wife, were suddenly leaving the country. That they no longer needed her. But she had more than she could have ever hoped for so she didn't care. And that's how she's now in this situation, few months later. Crying and begging for the man to give her child back.

Shannon had just finished feeding her little boy, when there was a knock on the door. She'd been surprised to see Anthony DiNozzo standing there with two other men. With a nod, he sent the other two to hold Shannon, while he went to take the sleeping baby. And that was when all hell broke loose. With a crying baby and screaming and crying mother, Anthony DiNozzo was about to lose his patience. Even the two men he had hired for this, couldn't really stop her from trying to get to her child. A desperate mother was lot stronger than she looked.

"I beg you, Anthony..! Don't do this..! _Why_ are you doing this..?! Give him back..!"

He glares at her. "He's mine now. What do you think all that money was for?"

Shannon pales when the realization hits her and suddenly she's able to place all the pieces of the puzzles in place and she saw the big picture. "Why..?"

"My wife wants a child so I'm giving her one." He shrugs. It was like this was just business to him and most likely it was. He turns around to leave and Shannon screams again.

"NO! Give him back! I'll... I still have your money! I'll give it back to you! _Please_..! You can have anything but him..! I... I have a job now...! With some time, I can pay you twice as much..!"

Anthony snaps his fingers and one of the men hits her. "Calm down or I will do the same to the kid. Or worse."

Shannon froze in fear for her child and even the men looked startled. Anthony simply smiles grimly. "Don't try to find us. I have friends in high places... Surely you don't wish to find one day pieces of your baby on your doorstep, do you?"

"You... You're a monster..." She whispered, but was this time too much in shock to start screaming again and noticing this, the men left quickly.

Hours later she was crying again, after storming on the street barefoot. Trying to find her child. This couldn't be happening... And what was she going to tell Jethro..?

_**End of Part 1.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part! I hope you'll enjoy reading it. **

**In here Gibbs is also NCIS agent. No Baltimore this time though...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 2 -**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a man who had crossed the golden border of the age 50, was way past even trying to find happiness. After the cruel deaths of his wife and daughter, he had tried it many times. Three marriages, all ending with ugly divorce, and way more other attempts of starting a relationships than he dared to count. So while he still did see some woman now or then, redheads of course, he had pretty much given up even trying out anything serious. The big reason why his relationships failed in these days. Women wanting more than he could or was willing to give.

Losing the love of his life and his baby girl was still something he could not truly live with. In order to survive, he had become numb. From the outside he simply looked like someone who was most of the times in a bad mood. Grumpy and scary some said. However, he had come to terms with the reality that this was his life. It was what it was and he was now pretty much married to his job at the NCIS. He didn't ask for anything anymore because what was lost, would never be returned to him. So when he one day decided to finally go through all the boxes which contained everything that was Shannon's and Kelly's, he had never been prepared for what he was about to find.

Mad at his friends for making him do this, Gibbs scowled at the mountain of boxes in his and Shannon's bedroom. He knew there was more boxes in Kelly's room. He had only very faint memory of throwing everything in the boxes without a second glance. In all honestly, he had been too drunk to even remember why he had decided to do that in the first place back then. It wasn't like he had ever been going to take them anywhere.

"I'll show them..." He muttered as he took one of the boxes and sat down on the floor with it.

"_'Can't let go of the past'_... What do they know?" Okay. Perhaps he _had_ spent some time with his bottle of bourbon first. Just few mouthfuls for some courage. Looking at the photo album, he suddenly realized how dry his mouth was again.

Two hours later it was 3 AM and he had gone through half of the boxes and his bottle of bourbon. Opening another box, he took another sip from the bottle, only to realize it was empty. Grumbling, he stood up to go and find more to drink, when his eyes saw something he had seen Shannon hiding from him countless times. Never allowing him to see it. Her diary.

In his drunken condition, he didn't think it might be rude to read a woman's diary of all the things. Picking up the small baby blue book, he sat back down. Trying to imagine her fingers running over the covers, he mimicked the movement. Opening the book, he froze. It was a diary indeed. A baby diary. Measurements. Weight...

He let out drunken sob as his fingers traced the tiny hand and footprints and the small photograph of a sleeping baby. He had missed so many important moments in Kelly's life and now he regretted it more than anything... At the back of his drunken mind he was wondering why Shannon kept second baby diary and why blue. Kelly was a girl... It should be pink... Pretty pink... Like the colors in her bedroom...

So it would seem his friends were right after all. He was definitely _not_ over the loss.

Gibbs blinked several times, trying to get back the focus. It was hard enough when he wasn't drunk and emotionally distraught, but now not only was the small text all blurry, it was also dancing on the pages.

"Anthony Jethro Gibbs..." He finally read out loud. _Huh_? Gibbs felt suddenly his heart rate go up as he started to look at the pages on the book for the first time. Suddenly nothing added up... It wasn't _Kelly's_ baby diary.

"Oh Shannon..." Gibbs swallowed hard. Scared by what this could mean. Had she cheated on him while he'd been gone..? _God, no. Please say it's not true_...

In deep agony, added to the one already there, Gibbs threw the book at the wall. He wished he had never listened to his friends. It would have been better if he'd never found out... Then suddenly it hit him. The baby's name.

Crawling to the book, Gibbs picked it up and sat with his back against the wall. Could it be? Maybe? But surely Shannon would have told him... "Please, Shannon... Give me something... I need to know..."

Be it a sign or just his drunken clumsiness, but Gibbs dropped the book again and this time he saw the envelope. Sealed and having been carefully hidden in between the pages. And it was for him. Suddenly afraid to open it, he just held it in his hands. He could just get rid of both this and the diary. If he was lucky, he would not remember anything by the morning...

Shaking his head, Gibbs opened the envelope and pulled carefully out the letter. He knew he would most likely have to read it again once he wasn't drunk, but for now this desperate squinting of his eyes would have to do.

_**'Dear Jethro.**_

_**I guess something must have happened to me since I wasn't there protecting my little treasure. **_

_**I know you have seen me looking at this so many times, but you have no idea just **_**how**_** many times.**_

_**Next to you and Kelly, this is my biggest treasure. It is the only thing I still have left of our son.** _

_** Yes. You read it right. Our son. I'm sorry for never telling you the truth... It's wrong, but I just couldn't.**_

_**You remember years ago, before getting married, you came home? Instead of finding out what my little surprise to you was,**_

_**you had to deal with my emotional breakdown. You thought it was because I had missed you so bad.**_

_**And I did. But during the time you were gone, I found out I was pregnant and after that everything went wrong.**_

_**My mother wouldn't help me. She wanted to get rid of the baby. My friends were gone and I had no money.**_

_**I didn't want to worry you when there was nothing you could have done from where you were.**_

_**I was five months pregnant when I was truly with no way out of the situation. No money and no work.**_

_**Then I met **_**HIM**_**... Oh God, forgive me... I was so stupid, Jethro. He seemed such a nice man. And rich. **_

_**His own wife was pregnant too, or so they told me, and he offered me money. I now wish I had never taken it.  
**_

_**In exchange I had to keep his pregnant wife some company while he was out doing his business.**_

_**It seemed simple enough. To me he was like a Good Samaritan. If only I had known the truth...**_

_**I even named our son after him, in his 'honor'. The man who saved us when no one else would.**_

_**For some time life was good and I couldn't have been happier. I didn't have to worry about money either.**_

_**And then little Anthony was born... Oh, that precious little thing... I can still feel him in my arms sometimes...**_

_**And his eyes... I think he's got your mother's eyes. Although I have only ever seen her in the pictures.**_

_**He has the the most beautiful green eyes. So full of life and love. And when he looks at you...**_

_**I swear, Jethro, you'd think he's wiser from his years or in this case, months... Such intelligent little guy...**_

_**Three months, Jethro. That's how much time I had with him. I think it was simply so that I could nurse him.**_

_**Then one day **_**he**_** walks in my apartment, like he owns it. I find out that his wife was never pregnant.**_

_**Not that he straight out said anything, but by then I had stopped being stupid... But it was too late.  
**_

_**He just took him, Jethro! He had two men with him and they held me while he walked to the crib.**_

_**No matter what I did, I couldn't find them. I couldn't get anyone to help me. The police must have been bought.**_

_**I never told you, Jethro, because I've been too ashamed and hurt by this all. It's wrong, but I just couldn't...  
**_

_**All I can hope is that our baby boy was given happy life. It is the only way I can keep going, by believing it.**_

_**I never used the money I was given. I couldn't. Not after I found out it was money meant to buy our child.**_

_**I opened another account for the money in our boy's name. The information is on the other side of this letter. **_

_**Do with the money whatever you think it should be used for. I just couldn't touch it for any reason.**_

_**I hope that one day you will find it in you to forgive me and what I let happen, Jethro... You and Kelly both.**_

_**She never knew she has older brother somewhere out there. I regret that deeply. She always wanted a brother or sister...  
**_

_**I still can't believe that God allowed me to have yet another child, after I failed the first one. It's more than I deserve.  
**_

_**Sometimes I dream, you know... About our family. Whole family. We are so happy. It's how our life should have been...  
**_

_**Whatever you are now thinking, Jethro... I'll always love you and our children. And I am so sorry.  
**_

_**Shannon'**_

* * *

The morning came painfully fast for Gibbs. He had finally passed out on the floor after reading through the letter and diary over and over again. Studying it as much as his drunken mind let him. And then he had been drinking some more.

With a grunt, Gibbs tried to ignore the opening of the front door, the heavy steps climbing down the stairs and then coming in the room.

"Jethro... Look at you... You did not have to do this on your own... One of us would have been more than happy to keep you company. Be the supporting shoulder. It is not a weakness to ask for help."

"Go away, Ducky..." Gibbs muttered through his clenched teeth. He kept his eyes firmly closed and tried ignoring both Ducky and the headache.

Ducky tutted. "It would seem, my dear friend, that you are in need of a hangover remedy..."

"'m fine, Duck... Just leave..."

"Either it is me or I will have to allow Abigail inside the house. She has been spending the whole night in the car, outside your house. Did you know that? One word from me and she will come in."

The very thought of the very loud and hyper goth with her need to hug him, made Gibbs sit up fast. Or as fast as he could since his head was killing him.

Shaking his head, Ducky sighed. "Go take a shower. I will make you some coffee and hangover friendly breakfast."

"Not hungry..."

"I was not asking, Jethro."

Grumbling something about friends who didn't know when to leave him be, Gibbs slowly stood up. Suddenly he remembered everything he had discovered yesterday. With anxious smile he looked at Ducky.

"What is it?" The old doctor could see there was something his old friend wanted to say. But it seemed to be hard for the man to put into words.

With a soft whisper like voice and a soft, almost scared, smile on his face that was foreign for his face, Gibbs spoke. "I have a son..."

_**End of Part 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Man... It'd be so easy to make this story much longer, but these were never meant to be that long and I hope to keep it that way...**

**Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews!**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 3 -**

It was more than six months later that Gibbs finally found a lead. Cold one more than likely, but he wasn't going to not follow it. Still though, he hadn't expected for his search to take him to Hawaii.

After getting over the shock and awe and another bottle of bourbon, Gibbs hadn't wasted any time and had gotten into work. Using any and all the favors he could and some more, he had finally even taken time off from work.

While the slimeball had been hard to track down, he at least now had a name. Anthony DiNozzo. Conman with many red flags on his name. Used to be rich before his assets were frozen by the FBI, more than twenty years ago. The man however had disappeared five years ago and there was no information about a 'son'. And his wife... Well, it was hard to tell, since the man had new one every few years or less and even more girlfriends.

Standing at the gates of a huge beach house, Gibbs glanced at the piece of paper he was holding. After the last known location of the slimeball had been in Hawaii, he let Abby dig out someone who lived in there and who could help him. Or rather, she had done it without asking his permission and made Ducky give him the information. Not that he wanted it or even needed, but he didn't have the heart to tell her no when she wanted to help him. Plus, Ducky could be _very_ convincing if he so chose to be... There were times he thought how good it would be to have Ducky do some of their interrogations... Few threats of bodily harm in medical terms and with a sweet smile and calm voice was more effective than you'd think.

"May I help you?"

Gibbs looked startled and saw a man staring at him from behind the gates. "I'm Jethro Gibbs. I called before. Are you-?"

"No. He's late. He told you can wait inside."

Blinking for a bit at the rude tone, Gibbs allowed the man to show him inside the luxurious building.

"Don't touch anything. He will be back soon."

Raising his brows at the '_don't touch anything_', Gibbs wandered around the grand living room which could easily fit in his entire house. He was doing well with the '_don't touch anything_' part, but then after almost two hours had passed, he was starting to feel his level of frustration raise and the level of his patience had dropped dangerously low. And he needed some coffee. _Now_. He wasn't the one who was made to wait. No. If there was someone who'd make others do the waiting, it was him. And he at least usually had good reasons for that. Like making the criminals wait in the interrogation room. Or make his ex-wives and Fornell come to him when he refused to pick up his phone.

Sitting on the couch, he looked at the time again and with a frustrated sigh he got up and walked past the grand piano that was in the middle of the room and entered a room from a door which he _thought_ would take him out. Instead he found himself walking through the house, looking for a way out. All these doors and seemingly no way out. How had he gotten the wrong door in the first place?

By the time he found himself in the big kitchen, Gibbs didn't waste any time making his way to the coffee maker. Much to his frustration, there was no way for him to find out how the thing worked. It was one of those fancy gadgets that costs a fortune. He muttered some swear words and walked to the fridge. Thinking that he at the very least deserved to get something to eat after all the waiting. However, inside the fridge was nothing but one bottle of water, one bottle of beer and old cheese. Just what kind of man lived in here? You'd think in a house this size, there would be _something_ you could eat.

"I don't keep any food in there. The cheese was left by a guest." Amused voice spoke and Gibbs turned around. His words died on his lips when he was facing a young man, obviously in his twenties. His green eyes sparkled mischievously and his tanned face was full of laughter as he stared at his guest.

"All the food in this house is kept in the freezer." The _kid_ walks to the freezer and opens it. Gibbs saw that it seemed to be filled with nothing but frozen pizza. While Gibbs himself wasn't one to care that much about his diet, he couldn't help but think how unhealthy it had to be, eating nothing but pizza...

"You were hungry? And I _don't_ eat just pizza. I'm just rarely at home and when I am, I want to relax and not do any real cooking..."

Gibbs stared and the young man shrugs. "It's hard to know what you think when you don't talk, old man..."

"_Hey_." Gibbs grumbled, but the young man just grinned, putting a pizza in the oven. Yet another one of those fancy things which didn't need to be preheated.

"Don't worry about it too much. You're Jethro Gibbs, right? You called me before?" He held out his hand, which Gibbs took. Hoping the other wouldn't notice how fast his heart was beating. He couldn't explain it, but the moment he had looked in those eyes for the first time, he had felt... This strange feeling in his gut which he'd never before felt. And then there was that odd feeling of longing and sadness he couldn't explain.

"And you are Tony, right?"

"Yeah. That's me alright." The young man, _Tony_, crouches to look at the pizza in the oven. Muttering something, in Italian..?

"I don't think I heard your full name?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "That's because I never gave it. I don't share it for security reasons."

"Security?"

"Hey. Don't give me that look. I'm private investigator, very good one, and during my career I may or may not have gotten few enemies here and there. I kind of get out the worst in people. Plus I do help out you feds too once in a while. Don't ask me why. Seems you don't have enough capable agents of your own to do the hard labor."

He hadn't known that... Gibbs grunts at the offered bottle of beer from the fridge. He'd much rather have some coffee...

Glancing at the coffee maker, dangerously close to falling on the floor, Tony makes a face. "If you wanted some coffee, you didn't have to try and break it..."

Shaking his head and shooting annoyed look over his shoulder, he walked to the coffee maker. Pressing one button, the machine went on. "See? Doesn't take a genius to use it..."

"Too many buttons." Gibbs grumbled and the annoyed look on Tony's face turns into amusement again.

"So you won't tell me your full name... What about age?"

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly. Looking suspicious. "What's that got to do with you..?"

Gibbs shrugs. He had to know...

"I'm thirty." Tony answers finally and Gibbs feels a wave of disappointment hit him. The age didn't match... How had he gotten it so wrong..? For a moment there he'd been so sure... But then again that would have been just too good to be true. Running into his son like this. And he didn't believe in luck. Not his anyway.

"But this isn't about me. That girl, who called before you, told me you really need my help with something?"

Gibbs grumbled again. _Abby_... "I don't really _need_ it..."

"Really? Well that's good then. I'm not in the mood for any extra work right now anyway. So in that case I can just go and get some sleep..."

"Wait!" Gibbs adds little too quickly and he hates to see that self-satisfied look on the young man's face.

"So tell me then, Jethro Gibbs."

Taking out old photograph, Gibbs gives it to Tony, who looks at it with unreadable expression.

"Anthony DiNozzo. I'm looking for him."

"Really? What has he done _this_ time that the feds need me to track him down again?"

Gibbs blinks and feels hope raise in him. "You know him?"

Tony snorts. "_Know_ him? I could take you to him right now."

"What are we waiting for then?" Gibbs asked, already on his way to the door. Completely forgetting his need for coffee. Tony however had not forgotten his pizza.

"As soon as I've eaten... Trust me. There's no hurry. He's not going anywhere."

Gibbs huffed his breath, but finally sat down behind the small table in the kitchen. And with some coffee and pizza, he did feel less cranky. Something that Tony couldn't help but point out to him.

* * *

Walking to Tony's car, Gibbs stopped to stare at the red car. He was sure he had seen it somewhere before...

"It's the Magnum's Ferrari." Tony answers the question that hadn't been asked. He looked to be awfully proud of the car.

Sitting on the passenger seat, Gibbs studied the young man. The car... The lifestyle... Hawaii... "Why did you become private investigator?"

Tony smiles widely. "Why? Are you kidding me? I always wanted to be like Magnum. You know, the TV series? I've got the job, the car, the life..."

His eyes wandered after couple of women walking past them, waving their hands at them. "...and I've got the girls. What more can a guy ask for?"

Gibbs smirked. "No Hawaii shirts?"

"That's because I'm not Magnum. And _please_ don't tell me that's all you know about Magnum, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugs. "I've seen some pictures once..."

Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, Tony starts the car. If he thought that the agent would be scared by his speeding, he was very wrong. If anything, the man looked the very image of calm. The only thing missing, was him calmly sipping some tea. Or perhaps coffee? Coffee seemed more like it.

Tony took out pair of sunglasses and put them on. Glancing to the passenger seat, he was wondering what this man wanted from his father. Not that he was going to bail out the old man anymore. If the feds got him again, he would no longer care if the old man rots in prison for the rest of his life... As far as he was concerned, he had done his duty as a son far more than he even had to.

It was so ironic. Like the universe was pointing the finger at senior and laughed at him. The man had disowned him years ago and now that his only son was rich, senior just couldn't stay away. Even going so far as staying in Hawaii. Ruining his beautiful dreams. Suddenly the son he could never stand to even look at had become the best thing in the whole wide world for senior. He had become yet another possible source of money for the old bastard.

Tony snorts softly. Maybe it was time to leave. He'd been living his childhood dream for few years now. Maybe that was more than enough and he should not tempt fate.

Stopping the car in front of the house, which his father could not even afford to own, he turns to look at Gibbs. "You need anything else?"

"No. What do I owe you?"

Tony laughs. "Really? I didn't even have to do anything. You don't owe a thing. Just... Tell me what has he done this time that a fed needs to find him?"

Getting out of the car, Gibbs gets suddenly dangerous look on his face. To the point where Tony is afraid if this had been bad idea. To bring a man with the every intend to kill someone in his eyes to see his father. A father whom he wouldn't care about if he was locked up for good, but he still was the only family he had... So to let someone kill his own father was not something he wanted either... "Gibbs..."

"He kidnapped my son."

"He what..?" Tony froze. Of all the things senior could come up with, this had to be the lowest...

"Either he gives me some answers or he will pay... Actually. He's going to pay either way..." Gibbs walked away without a second glance, leaving Tony sitting there. His hands that were holding the steering wheel, were white and even the tan on his face was gone as he had paled several shades lighter. Moment later, he ran after the older man. If what Gibbs told him was true, then he couldn't let the man near his father and senior owed some explanations himself. Just _how_ low had he fallen..? And could he have done something to stop his father..? Just what had he missed?

Gibbs kicked the front door open without even knocking and stepped inside the house. Walking through the house, he slammed open every door that came across him. "DiNozzo! Come out!"

One of the doors opened, bedroom door by the looks of it, and young woman peeked out, holding a bathrobe over her obviously naked body. "How can I help you..?"

"Where is Anthony DiNozzo?"

The woman looked nervous. "He... Ah... He left somewhere this morning... In a hurry..."

"Where!?" Gibbs growled and the poor woman broke down under the infamous glare in less than a second.

"He... Someone called him... He told feds had found him and... And he had to go before they came..."

Gibbs swore. The 'feds' had to be him... Someone must've warned the slimeball. What else could it be?

"You'd be surprised to find out how often one of your people come after him. It doesn't have to mean this is about you." Tony spoke dryly from behind him. He had yet again somehow been able to read or guess what the older man was thinking.

Gibbs turns around. Furious. "You told me he'd be here!"

Tony held his hands up, with the sunglasses dangling from his fingers. "Hey! Easy there or I won't help you find him. Trust me. If you want to find him so badly, you are going to need me."

With much difficulty, Gibbs swallowed his fury. "Let's get going then!"

Shaking his head, Tony glanced at the wide eyed woman. "And do you always make women cry?"

Grumbling something, Gibbs stormed out of the house, with Tony following him. Muttering something in Italian again.

Sitting in the car, Tony was surprised by the head slap the old man delivered before joining him. "Why did you do that!?"

"Don't speak in Italian in front of me. You talk about me, talk in English."

Rubbing the back of his head, Tony grinned. "Why? So you can slap my head when I speak about you?"

Gibbs looked at him like he'd just said the most obvious thing.

"Think I'll stick to Italian..." Tony chuckled and then turned serious as they left the house. Putting the sunglasses back on, he drove to the highway.

"You know where to go?"

Tony smiles unhappy half smile. "When he can't use the public transportation and he's in a hurry? There's only one place he'd go to... I hope you're ready for a little road trip..."

Gibbs grunts. He didn't care if it took rest of his lifetime. As long as he got his hands on DiNozzo...

* * *

"You sure you know where he is?" Gibbs asked as they sat down in the small coffeehouse for a break, after the long drive.

Looking annoyed, Tony glares at him. "I told you to just trust me. He doesn't have too many other options. I have a cousin who lives where we are going now. It's the only place he can go to... Those two used to be such big buddies when I was a kid and I'm pretty sure even after that..."

Gibbs looks at him with narrowed eyes and suspicion. "DiNozzo is related to you?"

Tony bites his tongue for that slip and he makes a face. "Not exactly..."

As far as senior was concerned, he had no son. Well, until he got the word about his money. But by then he himself had no longer been interested being called '_son_' by senior of all the people.

When Gibbs looked like he was expecting more, Tony sighs. "Look... It's not important. All you need to know is that him and me are not close. He destroyed my life and now that I'm finally doing good, he's been trying to do it again. We're not friends. So don't worry about it too much..."

Staring at the young man, who was calmly sipping at his 'coffee' that had fancy name, Gibbs frowned. To tell him not to worry, was what _made_ him worry. Sure, the boy was not his problem and all that mattered to him right now was finding DiNozzo and find out what he did to his son... But still... Looking at Tony brought all kinds of mixed feelings which he didn't have time to deal with right now. And he felt guilty. Any feelings a father would feel towards his son should be only towards his own son.

"Whatever you are thinking, agent, just stop it. You're not going to get the answers by staring a hole in my head."

Gibbs shakes his head, picking up his coffee cup. "Just wondering where my son is and what DiNozzo did to him..."

Staring at the man who suddenly looked much older than he was, Tony felt sorry for him. He sometimes forgot that not all parents were like senior. "Of all the things he's done... I would have never thought the old man would take someone's child... I'm sorry..."

Gibbs frowned at the apology and part of him was wondering the use of words. '_Old man_'. It spoke of familiarity more than just two people who hated each other. "Just help me find him and then maybe I'll get my answers..."

"That's what I'm here for..." Tony smiles sadly. It was all he was good for anyway. Either someone wanted to use him for his skills or then use him for his money... Sure, he got his looks that got the ladies with or without the money, but... That kind of love was hollow. And no matter how he tried filling his life with things, nothing was enough. It was like big part of him was lost and he couldn't find it no matter how hard he tried. He didn't even know what he needed.

"What's your story?"

"Huh?" Tony blinks. Having for a moment forgotten where he was.

"What's your life story."

Tony smiled. "Nice try... Not sharing."

Gibbs kept his gaze calm as he was sipping at his coffee which was not perfect, but it had to do for now... "I told you about my son."

Rolling his eyes, Tony thought about it for a moment. "I was only child. Mother left when I was few years old. Turns out she was only after my father's money. When he lost his money, she left. I wish she'd have taken me with her... Maybe my life would've been just little bit better... Anyway. I left home as soon as I could and I made a life of my own. Fulfilled my big dreams and have more than most people could even dream about. Even have some money now. Man, it's so ironic when you think about it..."

Gibbs stared. His coffee forgotten for a moment. "Your father... He ever... hurt you?"

Tony looks startled and laughs nervously. "No! No... No, he didn't... He just... Ah... Well, he kind of never was there."

_And that's not abuse..?_ Gibbs glared, making Tony think it was aimed towards him.

"I... I mean... He never beat me up or anything... He didn't even want to touch me with his own hands..."

Gibbs looks up sharply at that. '_With his own hands?_'

"Oh, hey. Look at the time. We should get going if we don't want to risk giving the old man time to escape again." Tony stood up. He felt suddenly nervous and he didn't know why. It had to have something to do with the way the man kept staring at him. Only the need to get to DiNozzo was what made Gibbs agree with it. In normal situation, he would've made Tony sit back down and make him spill out the truth. His imagination was already running wild and he just felt for some reason the need to know he was wrong.

Rest of the drive was spent in silence. With Tony hiding behind his sunglasses again, Gibbs couldn't help but feel the need to take those things and break them.

_**End of Part 3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews and other messages have been awesome to read. Thank you.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 4 -**

There was strange feeling of foreboding as Tony and Gibbs arrived to their destination. Like something bad was going to happen. The kind which would make any normal people hesitate. But that didn't stop Gibbs from jumping off the car before it had even stopped. It was already late by now and he had plenty of pent-up rage, ready to explode.

"Gibbs! Wait!" Tony cursed as the old man was already gone. Breaking down yet another front door that day. For a moment Tony just sat there, staring at his hands on the steering wheel. He smiled sadly. He hated this. Hated feeling so envious towards this kid who had a father that was ready to turn over the entire world, just trying to get to the man who took him...

"I hope you know what a blessing it is to have been born to such parents..." He mumbled and finally got out of the car. Hoping he wouldn't find any dead bodies by the time he got inside the house.

Meanwhile Gibbs pretty much repeated his earlier act from the DiNozzo's house. Kicking open any doors he saw and yelling for the old man to come out.

"Who are you?!" A young man walks to him. Looking pissed off. And who wouldn't be, having a stranger just make his way violently inside your house.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get out of here before I call the cops!"

"Where's DiNozzo!?" Gibbs growled. Thinking for a moment if he should've just taken his rifle with him and wait outside the house until the bastard came out... But then again he remembered that he needed to first find out about his son. Questions first, sniper gone crazy later. Although to the outsider's eyes he had jumped to the crazy side already. One of the many reasons why his friends had tried to follow him and why he had left D.C. earlier than planned.

"I don't know who you are talking about... Now get out! Last warning!"

Gibbs, being the bastard he was, snapped. Taking a hold of the man, he pushes him against the wall, with a mad look in his eyes. "Where's DiNozzo!?"

Swallowing, the man mumbled something in Italy. Could have been a prayer of some kind. "I... I don't..."

Gibbs pushed harder. "WHERE!?"

"...Upstairs... In the bathroom..."

Throwing the man aside like a piece of trash, Gibbs made his way to the stairs and upstairs, making his way in the bedroom. You couldn't go wrong with the loud singing coming from there. He stopped for a moment. Staring at the clothes on the bed and then at the closed bathroom door, Gibbs sat down on a chair. While he did 'fancy' the idea of going in the room and shooting the man right then and there, he _didn't_ fancy the idea of having to watch another man's naked body. So he waited and took out his gun, holding it between his knees.

"This no longer concerns you, Tony. Go home." He said, when the door opened and the young man stepped inside the room.

"Actually, this has everything to do with me."

Gibbs looks up and Tony scoffs. "I brought you here, remember? And this is my cousin's house. Which, by the way, you owe me. Do you have any idea what I had to give up, just to make sure he didn't call the cops?"

After Gibbs gave blank stare, Tony rolls his eyes and walks closer., eyeing the gun wearily. He really should have not brought the man in here... "My car, you dumbass. I gave it to the idiot so you could leave without any trouble. So please, at least put that thing away..."

"Never asked you to do that." Gibbs made no move to put the gun away.

"I didn't say you did, but you owe me anyway. Big time." Tony glances over his shoulder when the singing stops. Senior was coming out...

"Please, Gibbs... Put the gun away... You're not going to get your answers with violence... I know him better than you do... He _breaths_ in violence."

Before either of the men could decide or do anything, the door opened and Anthony DiNozzo stepped outside. While the years had done their job on him and as old as he now was, he still had that charm in him. Like a poison snake that fools the prey until it's too late.

"What? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Anthony went from confusion to anger.

Rubbing his forehead, Tony muttered. "Please... Cover yourself..."

Putting his pants on, Anthony narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Tony. Demanding questions. "Who is this man? Why are you here?"

Gibbs stood up and only then did Anthony notice the gun. "Well, well... What do we have here..?"

The sound of a gun safety going off was the answer he got and Gibbs stepped forward. When Tony tried holding him back, he pushed the young man out of his way and lunged forward, forcing Anthony to walk backwards, until his back connected with the bathroom door. "Where's my son?!"

"And who are you? Obviously you know me, but I have no idea who you are. Let alone who this 'son' you are talking about is."

Gibbs snarled, pushing the gun painfully against Anthony's shoulder. Clearly tempted to just pull the trigger. "My name is Jethro Gibbs. And you stole my son from my wife, Shannon!"

Anthony stared at him for a moment and then a recognization flashed over his face. He looked from Gibbs to Tony and he started laughing. "Oh my... Isn't this situations just... What's the word? _Delicious_?"

Tony stood behind Gibbs. Looking for that moment when he could safely grab the gun. "Dad, please... Just tell him what he wants to know and then maybe he won't shoot you."

Gibbs snarls again. "Don't make promises for me!"

And then it was like something hit him through his mist of rage and he blinked. He looked at the amused smirk on DiNozzo's face and then he finally glanced over his shoulder at the worried looking young man. With his green eyes looking suddenly so very bright in Gibbs's eyes, as if asking him how could he have not seen it? And he felt that same odd feeling in his gut from before.

"_'Dad'_?" He dared to whisper and Anthony snorts, making Gibbs push the gun even harder against him, making the man flinch. If no other damage, then at least there was going to be one huge bruise there.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You got me. I'm the son of a bastard."

Gibbs only stared at him even more, with odd look on his face, which made Tony smile nervously. "I know I've been trying to keep you from killing my father, but you're starting to make me feel nervous..."

"Tony... How old are you..?" Gibbs's voice was strangely soft.

"I already told you-"

"Your_ real_ age, Tony... Forget your 'security reasons' for a moment... It's important..."

Tony furrowed his brows in confusion and Anthony sneers. "Yes. Tell the man the truth, _Anthony _junior."

"I'm... I'm twenty six..."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, his eyes were bright from unshed tears. "God..."

Anthony laughed, bringing their attention back to him. "Some good it did to me, taking your son. He never was worthy to be called by my name. Such useless and needy little brat, like you wouldn't believe. I only got him for my wife, who changed her mind and left, leaving me with another man's offspring."

With one swift movement, Gibbs moved the gun and shot the man in his foot.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled. Although in secret he was pleased that while Gibbs had shot senior, at least he hadn't shot to kill. Yet. It was obvious that either the man was going to kill his father or at the very least send him close to the doors of hell.

"You shot me!" Anthony screamed as he fell down on the floor. Holding his foot in agony. Swearing in Italy, he crawled towards his clothes, away from Gibbs who just stared at him with cold fury, with his gun still pointed towards him.

"You son of... You took my son from me! For all these years..!"

"Gibbs... If you don't calm down, you're going to kill him and you won't ever find out what happened to your son..." Tony tried again and Gibbs shot him a look.

"I already got my answer... Only I can't believe how blind I've been... I knew it from the moment I saw you..!"

"Me?" Tony was confused. Before Gibbs could answer, Tony saw it from the corner of his eye. It was like that scene from a movie. The bad guy is down and the good guys think it's safe to drop down their guards, only for the bad guy to pull out a gun from somewhere. And you can't forget the 'taking the bullet for the other person' scene either.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled and though he didn't know what made him do it, but the next thing he knew he was pushing the older man down on the floor. Falling down, Gibbs hits his back painfully against the floor. It was close that he didn't cause his own gun to go off too. That was least of his worries though because he had heard another gun go off.

"Tony!" He yelled and was barely in time to catch the falling young man, who was looking confused.

"Couldn't let him shoot you... Don't even know why... Didn't mean to... get shot myself..." Tony chuckled and Gibbs brushed his fingers over the furrowed brows. He didn't have time to think about how much his fingers were trembling or how bad Tony's situation was. He heard the sound from behind his back again and when he turned around and shot the senior, his hand was steady.

Dropping the gun on the floor, senior grunts, putting his hand over his chest wound. Even with the blood coming from his mouth, the man had no remorse in him. "Seems I... took him from you again..."

"Shut up." Gibbs knew he sounded much calmer than what he felt. However, he had no time for the bastard now. After making sure there would be no more surprises from the man, he went back to his son. _His_ _son_... Gibbs swallowed as he fell on his knees and stared at his bleeding boy. Truly looking at Tony for the first time, he took out his phone and made few phone calls. Hoping the help would get there in time. If not... Then God help those poor souls.

Still furrowing his brows, Tony mumbled. "...You didn't... kill him..?"

"No, Tony... The slimeball is still alive... Don't talk... The help is on the way..." Gibbs couldn't hold himself back and so he soon found himself with Tony in his arms as he was both trying to stop more blood from escaping the body and hold his son in his arms for the first time.

"Good... Might be a bastard... Still the only... Only one I've got..." Tony blinks. Trying to keep the darkness away. Distantly he was also wondering why this stranger, whom he had only met today, seemed to be so concerned and even distraught from him getting shot. _It figures_, he thought with sarcasm. That his own father wouldn't feel even bad about shooting him and then some stranger looks like it's the end of the world.

"You'd be surprised..." Gibbs spoke gruffly.

"Huh..?"

"We'll talk later okay? First gonna get you fixed up..."

"No..." Even only half conscious, Tony was looking stubborn.

"You'll forget it and I have to tell it all over again..." Tony just stared and for a moment Gibbs feared he was looking in the eyes of a dead, but then the eyebrows furrowed even more and he snorts softly.

"You're my son... You're the son who was stolen from me..."

Tony stared at him in confusion, but before anything could 'click' in his brains, he lost his battle and lost his consciousness.

"Holy..!" It came from the door and Gibbs looks over his shoulder where the 'cousin' had finally been brave enough to come and see what had happened.

"What happened..?!"

Gibbs glares and the young man swallows thickly. "Look... I heard some of the things that happened in this room... I don't get it, but I don't break my promises... As far as I'm concerned, you shot for self defence and to protect my cousin..."

He looked uncertain. "Tony... He is my cousin, right..?"

Gibbs ignored him and kept brushing his fingers over Tony's cheek and forehead. Then he thought he heard the sound of ambulance, and at least one police car, sirens. He was surprised that it happened so fast after his call, not that he complained...

"Okay... Maybe I didn't completely keep my promise..." The cousin looked sheepish, but one more look from Gibbs sent him out of the room. Even if the look had been this time grateful.

Gibbs sighs and looks at the peaceful look on Tony's face. You'd think he was only sleeping and in that moment Gibbs could see traces of Shannon there. Really though, the young man had parts from almost every member of their family. Again Gibbs wondered how could he have ignored his gut feelings from before. Perhaps _this_ would have never happened... As he heard the sound of people running through the house, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. Hoping that maybe he'd hear him. "You can't die yet... I won't allow it... You don't have my permission... Not like this, Tony..."

_**End of Part 4.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Next part and there's not much left... One more chapter actually.  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 5 -**

_He was sitting by the lake, fishing with Magnum and James Bond when out of nowhere they were surrounded by bees. They never attacked them, but after a while the buzzing started to get on his nerves..._

"...He's so cute..! Can I touch him? Hug him? Can I, Gibbs?"

Tony furrowed his brows. His body seemed so heavy for some reason and he was so tired he wished he could go back to sleep, but the voices which had woken him up, became louder and more annoying by each spoken word. Especially that one overly excited female voice he wished would just shut up and let him sleep.

"No, Abby. You can't."

"But Gibbs..."

"Abigail... I am afraid I must agree with Jethro, now is not the time..."

"But Ducky... Hey! I think he's waking up!"

Tony moans softly and after trying it for a while, he finally opens his eyes. Blinking his eyes several times, he stared at the three people standing next to the bed. A young woman... _A goth_..? Why is there a goth..? Older man... He liked his eyes... Eyes are the window of the soul and... Oh, and that's the man who shot his father... Gibbs... He wasn't standing. He was sitting next to him and...

"Oh God..! You shot him!" Tony sat up straight, only to fall back on the bed, groaning in pain when sharp pain shot through his body.

"Calm down... _He_ shot _you_..." Gibbs looked worriedly at the obvious pain his boy was feeling. He felt so useless. Unable to do anything else besides sitting and sleeping next to the hospital bed for days straight when Tony was in and out, mostly out, and each time in pain and unaware of his surroundings until he was shot with another dose of the 'good stuff'.

Tony frowned. _Oh yes... _That_ happened_... One of the other two, the old man, gave him something to drink. Smiling gratefully, he looked at Gibbs again. "Is he..?"

Gibbs looked unhappy. "No. He's alive. But a lot has happened during the days you've been out..."

"Oh..." Tony knew he should have felt relieved, but he simply felt nothing at all. Just what kind of son was he..?

Gibbs clenched and unclenched his fists. Wanting to take Tony's hand in his, like he'd done most of the time the young man had been out. But now that he was awake and alert, Gibbs wasn't sure if he was allowed.

Tony saw the obvious discomfort Gibbs was in and he misunderstood. "Look... It's nice of you to be here, really, but... I'll be fine... Just call the nurse or someone and I'll be good... Don't have to be here you know..."

Gibbs looked over the bed towards his old friend and when Ducky gives him a nod, he swallows thickly. "Tony... What do you remember? Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember getting shot." Tony grins, but the grin falls when there's no humor on Gibbs face. Rather the look on older man's face becomes for a moment scary.

"But after that things get kind of blurry..."

"Do you... Remember what I told after you were shot?" Gibbs had intense look on his face as he stared at Tony. He barely even saw Abby's anxious looking face. It was only Ducky's hand on her shoulder which kept her quiet and standing where she was.

"No..." Tony hesitated.

"What _did_ you say..? Is it about senior? My dad."

"It... Has something to do with him, but most of all it has something to do with you..."

Tony frowned. Trying to think what it could be. "Is he still in hospital? Close to death? Coma? Come on now! Just say it! I'm not some fragile little girl who can't handle the truth!"

Gibbs's mouth twisted into a small smile. "No... You're not... But it's a truth that made _me_ drink a whole bottle of bourbon, become the world class,_ even worse_, bastard and ready to kill anyone for getting on my way..."

"Okay... Now you _are_ kind of starting to scare me..." Tony glanced towards the other two in the room. Wondering why the woman looked like she was about to attack him and why there was this odd gleam in her eyes. Looking at him like she'd just found something awesome and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. Somehow that thought was disturbing...

"And why are they here? Who_ are_ they..?"

"They're my friends... I hope you don't mind that they're here..." Gibbs felt nervous. As much as he claimed he didn't need any support from his friends in this, in reality he didn't even want to think about them leaving. Not now of all the times. For some reason he felt even more nervous and anxious than when he had proposed to Shannon all those years ago. _Shannon_... If only she and Kelly would have lived to see this day...

"Your friends? No... I don't mind..." Tony looked at Gibbs again. Something was going on. Something big.

"I'm not dying, am I?"

"No." Gibbs answers little too quickly. He took a deep breath, with Ducky's words from hours ago still in his head. _'Remember, Jethro. Break down the news gently. We do not know how the poor boy is going to take it.'_

"Gibbs?" Tony stared. The functional mute seemed to have completely lost his voice.

"Anthony DiNozzo is not your father." Gibbs finally blurted out and Ducky sighed, shaking his head.

Tony stared for a moment and then he startled the people in the room when he laughed, despite the pain it caused him. "Are you... serious..? That's... old news by now, Gibbs."

"What..?"

With a snort, Tony rolls his eyes. "Look. Senior could not win the prize of being the father of the year even if he went through a complete personality switch. How many other parents would disown their own kids even if they treat them badly? I am perfectly aware of what he did to me years ago, so could you please not throw it back on my face?"

There was dangerous look on Gibbs's face, because he hadn't yet found the time to even think about doing any background check on Tony and this piece of information was yet another reason he wanted to run to DiNozzo and kill the man for all he'd done to his boy. Not only did the man take his son from a loving family, he also did not give any love or even the most basic care to the child himself. That much was sure by now, from all the little things Tony had told so far. If that knowledge was killing him, it would surely break Shannon's heart...

"No, Tony. That's not what I meant. Although we are going to talk about that later... What I meant is... There is proof that you are not his son. Several. Including DNA test."

Tony stared. When he finally spoke, his voice was so small only Gibbs could hear it. "What..?"

"You can be mad at me later... For not asking your permission, but I couldn't just wait any longer and I wanted to have every possible evidence against him... Although the FBI has him in pretty tight situation already..."

"What..? Why...?" It was starting to be obvious that Tony was more or less in a shock or then his brains simply hadn't yet fully understood the revelation.

Ducky moved forward. "Jethro... Perhaps it would be better if-"

"What are you talking about?" Tony finally got the question out and stared at Gibbs with big eyes.

"Tony..."

"You mean Senior really isn't... He's not my father..? You mean to tell me that all this time he's been right about me? Am I just a bastard son..? That my mother... And he... He's really not..." He started laughing, almost hysterically.

"Isn't this just... a joke of the year..! A _conman_... has been telling the truth..!"

"No, Tony! That's not it..!"

Tony sat up, ignoring the pain, the hands that were trying to push him back down and the machine that started making noise when it was disconnected. "Then what else is it then!?"

Gibbs never had the chance to explain, because the doctor and a nurse ran in the room and sent them away with few angry words and glares that were pretty impressive.

Ducky was the only brave one outside the room to get anywhere near Gibbs, when the man looked like he would bite and growl at anyone trying to even talk to him. "Jethro... Maybe this would be good time for you to go to the hotel-"

"No."

"At least you need to take a shower and change your clothes. Get some proper food in you."

"No."

"Jethro... He is not going to disappear."

"You don't know that."

"Both me and Abby will remain here until you return."

"Ducky..."

"Now, Jethro. You will have my word, that I will not leave anywhere, until you return."

With much growling, Gibbs finally listens to what his friends have been trying to tell him for days and nights since Tony was brought in the hospital. Although when he left the hospital, he let anyone looking at him know how much he didn't like doing it.

"You think they will be alright..? And that Tony will come home with Gibbs..?" Abby worried and Ducky smiled sadly. Sadly neither of them even knew what the young man's personality, let alone life, was like. So it was impossible to tell...

"We can always hope for the best, Abigail..."

* * *

The next time Tony woke up, it was dark. Turning his head, he saw there was someone sleeping next to him. Well, not really next to him, but on a chair that was next to the bed. It looked awfully uncomfortable... He couldn't help but think how never before, during his many other hospital visits, had he woken up by someone sitting next to the bed. And certainly not sleeping.

Flinching, when he was trying to get more comfortable on the bed, he moved his hand over his stomach area. Great... Another bullet wound to the gut... Just what he needed... At least it would be yet another battle wound story he could share with the ladies... Or maybe not... Not a story he'd want to share. Maybe he'll just make up something much more interesting...

"Tony..?" A male voice spoke from the darkness. Whoever had stayed with him was awake.

"Mhm?" Was Tony's answer, still too sleepy to bother forming any words with his mouth.

There was some movement in the darkness and then there was suddenly some light in the room. Tony had to blink for a moment before he saw where it was coming from. Small and pink desk lamp.

Seeing the confused frown, Gibbs explained. "It used to belong to my daughter..."

"Oh..." Tony didn't know what else to say. He stared at the older man quietly. While he hadn't really seen himself in the mirror yet, he was pretty sure he had to look much better than the agent did.

"What are you doing here, Gibbs? Other than delivering me those news about my father?"

Gibbs stared at the wall above the bed. He didn't know how to deal with watching in those eyes again. Every time he felt this need to hold the young man. To hug him. To make up for all the lost time and moments.

"I know there's something you haven't told me yet... Whatever it is... I promise not to freak out again... Certainly don't want to be knocked out again by the 'happy' drugs..." Tony rolled his eyes.

"My wife and daughter..." Gibbs hesitated. He really was not sure where to even begin.

"They were killed years ago..."

"I'm sorry..." Tony said softly, while he had no idea what it had to do with anything.

"Then some months ago I find a diary and a letter... It was from my wife... I find out that somewhere in this world I have a son. A son who was stolen from us by a man named Anthony DiNozzo..." Gibbs saw Tony tense with the mention of his 'father'.

"You really don't remember anything I told you on that day, Tony..?" He saw Tony tense slightly again and then avoid looking in his eyes.

"Tony..?

Tony laughed nervously. "No. No, I really don't. I've just been... Dreaming a lot. Kind of happens when all the drugs do is make me sleep all the time..."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Crazy dreams. They don't make any sense... I mean, they can't... Just..."

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his. Carefully, like it was the most fragile thing on earth. "What, Tony?"

"I mean, it's not like you're really my father, right? That's crazy. _Right_? My minds is just too confused and it's making up things... With all the things that's been happening lately..."

"Not crazy... It's the truth..."

Tony stares with wide eyes and Gibbs finally looks him in the eyes. "That DNA test I mentioned..? I didn't test it with '_his_' DNA... I tested it with mine... Well, Abby did... Told me she wanted to frame it and hang on the wall... She's that girl who was here before... You're... You're my son, Tony... You're _my_ flesh and blood..."

"Whoa..! Hold on..!" Tony sat up carefully. He looked ready to lose it again, but then he just seemed to forget how to breathe as he just sat there staring at Gibbs.

"Tony... Breathe..." Gibbs was secretly glad he had an excuse to sit on the bed and hold the young man. Or maybe it was just him seeing it as the perfect excuse.

"I'm... I'm calm... No freaking out... Right... Promised..." Tony had closed his eyes and after a while he was calm enough to relax and he was breathing properly again. For some reason Gibbs still hadn't let go.

"I'm okay now... You can let go..."

Gibbs pulled away with great deal of reluctance. When Tony didn't say anything for a long time, he sighs. "Talk to me..."

"About what..? Gibbs... This kind of thing... It's hard to take in... And don't get me wrong. To have a father like you is every child's dream, unless they already have one like you of course..."

"But..?"

"I just... I just need a little time... To think and... To think..."

While he was disappointed, Gibbs understood. Certainly he couldn't expect for the young man to just happily jump into his arms and call him 'daddy'. Certainly not one who was all grown up now. Even if Tony didn't have a good relationship with the man he thought was his father for all these years... Even if that bastard had obviously been the kind of parent no child should have...

"I understand... Take your time... Just... No matter what you decide... Don't disappear. Can you promise me that..?"

Tony swallowed at the pained way Gibbs said that. How could anyone deny such request..? "I promise..."

Gibbs relaxed immediately. Even cracked a small smile when Tony asked him about the pink desk lamp. "Don't know why... Just felt like a right thing to do at the time... Kelly always wanted to have it close to her bed in case she got scared at night..."

Tony smiled. The way Gibbs spoke of Kelly, was obvious to him at least, that the man had been amazing father... "Really? What was she like?"

Gibbs smiled. For some reason, first time in years, the thought of thinking and talking about his little girl didn't cause him any pain. He even felt happy. And so he sat back on that chair and relaxed. Sharing his memories with his long-lost son. Barely even noticing when after a while Tony had closed his eyes and was asleep.

In his dreams Tony was running around in a house he had never been in before. Playing with a young girl. Laughing and then smiling sheepishly when a woman with a red hair scolded them, sending them outside, while she was standing by the window. She was soon joined by her husband and together they watched their children playing their silly version of a football, with a smile on their faces.

* * *

It was yet another nighttime after several others when Tony woke up again. Or rather, after he stopped pretending to be asleep. He knew he would be leaving the hospital tomorrow and he also knew this could be his last and only chance to do this and the way he wanted to do it. So he had spent hours trying to get Gibbs to go to his hotel and get some real sleep in a real bed.

Carefully putting on the clothes which someone had brought to him before, Tony got up and opened the door. Glad that he was the only one in his room. He had a strange feeling that Gibbs had something to do with it... Once he was sure there wouldn't be anyone stopping him, he left the room. Moving as fast and quietly as he could, causing himself as little pain as he could. He was healing fast, but not fast enough.

By now he knew that senior had been little bit closer to the death than he had and he knew the old man was even in the same hospital. Finding the right room would not be a problem. All he had to find was a door with a guard outside it. The real question now was... How would he get in? A moment later, Tony found both the right room and the guard, who was happily flirting with a nurse and neither of the two was paying any attention to the door. While he was still getting to know Gibbs, he had no doubt in his mind that the older man would get the man's ass fired for this... _He_ sure would...

Shaking his head, Tony slipped inside the room. The lights were on and although his other hand was cuffed to the bed, Anthony DiNozzo looked much better for someone who had barely made it back to the land of living. Watching the TV he looked nothing like someone who was about to be thrown in jail. The FBI had more than enough reasons and evidence to lock him up for years to come. While the feds hadn't in the past been anywhere near this aggressive with their need to try and catch senior, for some reason one call from Gibbs changed that attitude pretty quickly.

"Tell me it's not true."

Anthony was startled by the low voice speaking out of nowhere. Turning around, he saw his son. Standing there and just staring at him. How long had he been there? "Junior."

"Don't call me that. Tell me it's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I turned 26 few weeks ago you know... Spent my birthday with bunch of women and then almost drinking myself into coma. But knowing you, you wouldn't even care. Doubt you even remember when my birthday is." Tony chuckled humorlessly.

"It's so sad you know... That the child who I was, was never granted one word or act of love. I always wondered if there was something wrong with me... Why my 'dad' didn't want me..."

"Junior... You know I lo-"

"Don't you even _dare_ say that now! Even without the scar in my gut, I'll have plenty of other things to remember you by. You and your way of being a 'parent'! Or should I say you and your little friends who did it for you when you couldn't even care to make sure there was food at home!"

Tony started pacing in the room. "All my life... My entire life... What did you take from me? What did you steal from me? Why did you do it? Answer me!"

Anthony jumped when Tony slammed his fist against the wall and after a moment he finally drops his act. He no longer was even trying to pretend. He was again looking like that man who shot his 'son'.

"My ex-wife wanted a child _so_ badly, but did not want to destroy her body by giving birth to one herself... But she still wanted it to be her biological child on paper... So she pretended to be pregnant... And then we just needed to find the perfect pregnant woman to give her child to us... Sadly my wife decided to divorce me few years later and left you to me."

"Give?" Tony narrowed his eyes dangerously and Anthony chuckled.

"Fine. I _took_ the child from the woman. That sound better to you, junior?"

"Well... Obviously I am not junior anymore. Not yours anyway. So stop calling me that."

"Hey! You should be grateful what I gave you, you ungrateful brat! With that woman you would have never gotten half of what I gave you! No money and no support system. Not even a job!"

"Any job I've ever had, had nothing to do with you! And any money I've made, was made with my own work. Something you're not even familiar with. Always wanting to take the easy way out. But despite all the money in the world... You had no right to decide that... You had no right!" Tony lunged forward. With his fist moving, he didn't stop after the first, but threw right after another punch.

"I am your father, junior! On the paper I am still your father! I _bought_ you from that woman!" Anthony screamed and attacked back. His cuffed hand didn't seem to matter. For an old man, he moved fast and soon Tony found himself on the floor, with a foot on his throat. Cutting off most his air. Either Anthony was so strong that even the handcuffs couldn't hold him or then it was just yet another sloppy job done by the guard. A man who had yet to show up, despite all the ruckus the two of them were now making there.

"Actually, not anymore." Tony gasped for breath and tried to push the strong foot away.

"Even before I knew the truth... I legally... disowned you as my father... Who's... Who's laughing now, 'dad'? No matter how you tried to be such a... huge 'friend' with me after you... found out about my... money... Even if I would've died... You wouldn't have been... able to touch any of it..!"

"I never gave my permission!"

"Funny... you would say that... They were pretty much all on my side... after I shared my sad little life story with... with you and... how you already disowned me yourself when... I was a kid... Payback can be real... bitch... Don't ya think?"

Anthony growled and pressed his foot harder. They both heard the now very familiar sound, gun safety going off.

"Step away from him."

"Ghhhps..." Tony gasped for breath. He could tell that if senior stepped just a little bit harder, not only would he not be able to breath, but something would break as well.

Senior glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gibbs standing there. "Ah... You again... Why is it that I am always one step ahead of you?"

"I said... Step away from him! Or I _will_ shoot and this time there will be no mercy!" Gibbs growled. If his gut hadn't given him trouble all day, he would have stayed at the hotel after the shower he took.

He had been unable to eat anything and unable to even calm down in there and so he returned. Just imagine the horror he felt when he found empty hospital bed and then his fury when no one had any answers. With quick thinking, he decided to go to see Anthony DiNozzo. Just in case. And then imagine the full blown rage when he found out the guard was not guarding the door and when he walked in to this scene now... There were no words to describe the way he was feeling. The only other time he had ever felt this way was when he killed the man who took his girls from him.

Anthony smirks. There was _no_ way he was going to spend his life in prison. "Really? Then the least I can do is, is to take him with me."

Before he got the chance to do anything, Gibbs pulled the trigger. One shot in the throat was all it took and then Anthony had a moment of horror flash in his eyes. It was as if he saw his maker or the gates of hell. Whatever it was, it was gone fast and he fell down.

"Tony!" Gibbs pushed the man away from his son and checked the pulse. He nearly started crying tears of joy when he felt it, strong against his fingers.

"Thought... to sleep..." Tony mumbled as he was pulled into the older man's arms.

"And look what would've happened if I had stayed in there!" Gibbs sighs and barely notices the nurse and guard who finally ran in the room. When he does, he notices with narrowed eyes how they looked like. With red and swollen lips and clothes hanging on like they had been put on in a hurry. The gunshot had been what finally alerted the pair that something was wrong.

"I will deal with you two later..!" Gibbs snarled, making the two of them go pale. He pulled out his cellphone and called Fornell. The FBI was not going to be happy... Even less happy once he started letting them get a taste of his infamous bad temper... But for now his full attention was on his son, who was taking in ragged breaths.

"Call the doctor." He spoke to the nurse who was happy to have an excuse to leave the room. There wasn't anything that could be done to the old Anthony DiNozzo anyway.

Tony blinked his eyes and tried rubbing his throat, only for Gibbs to stop him. Seeing the mix of worry and anger in those blue eyes he had secretly come to love seeing every day, Tony pats Gibbs's cheek. "'m fine..."

"You're not fine... Almost lost you again..." Gibbs muttered, holding him tighter. Only loosening his tight hold because of the obvious pain it caused.

"...'m fine..." Tony insisted again and Gibbs hoped he never had to hear those words again unless it was the truth.

_**End of Part 5.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**It's THE END! Last part. Short story, like I told it would be. Unlike the other ones which were originally written as oneshots and then later cut into parts, this was first one I put in parts right from the beginning... I hope you liked the story and tons of thanks to _Glow60_. I don't know if I would have written this without your request. I know I had tons of other ideas in my mind, for other stories, so this one might have never happened. And once more, thanks for all the _(surprisingly many)_ follows, favs, reviews and other messages!**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**- PART 6 -**

In a perfect world, or in a movie, things would fall easily into their places. But that's the thing about the movies. You don't normally get to see what happens after the end credits and in real world, there are no happily ever afters. Not the kind from the fairytales anyway. And that's good. There's nothing wrong with having a stormy weather just as much as the sunshine and rainbows. It's called balance.

While the fairytales in the storybooks are nice to read, they wouldn't work in real world. The perfect human relationship is when the people in it have gone through hard times together, have been tested through bitter cold, some hurt and tears, thrown into burning hot flames and then coming out of it together. Stronger than before. In real world the hardships only strengthen the bond between people. If not, then they were never meant to be or were not willing to fight for it hard enough.

So in a storybook ending, Gibbs would have most likely found out about Tony while he was still a child. Before he had grown a hard shell around his heart. Before he learned to know too much about the ugly side of the world and people. While it would have still been fairly easy teaching the boy that not all parents were like senior. That there truly was some good and beauty left in this world.

After the incident in the hospital, Tony had to stay there for another night, much to his displeasure which he loudly proclaimed, despite being told to be quiet for a while, because of his hurt throat. It was just to make sure senior had done no further damage.

For Gibbs this worked just fine, to have Tony under watchful eyes for a little bit longer because he wanted to make sure nothing else would go wrong regarding the case of Anthony DiNozzo. And he would have to give out his own statement. And he had to tear a new one for few people while he was at it...

The FBI had of course arrived, this time with sleep deprived Tobias Fornell leading the case, who couldn't help but take a peek of the '_Gibbs's boy_' as he himself called it. In fact, after the word got out that the infamous agent Gibbs had a son, Tony's hospital room's door was blocked by the people wanting to get a look at him. Imagine the surprise when more than half of the FBI guys knew the man from several cases he had worked for them. Tobias was the most surprised when he heard this and he put into words what they all were thinking. _'What a small world. This whole time his son has been so close and he had no idea...'_

It was as if the two men, Gibbs and Tony, were meant to meet sooner or later anyway. Be it through the FBI or with the NCIS finding out they'd need some extra help. That thought didn't do much to give comfort to Gibbs, who was bitter and sad about all the lost time and years with his only son.

The people, who were acting more like bunch of high school kids than the people working for the FBI, were finally scared away when Gibbs arrived and he couldn't get to his son because of them. That day another story about the infamous NCIS agent Gibbs started spreading around. _'You don't ever, under no condition, get in between Gibbs and his son.'_ Some dared to say it was Tobias Fornell who started it, but they all took it to heart and anyone smart enough added it to the unwritten _'What to never do around agent Gibbs if you want to live'_ -guide.

Then the worst thing happened. The night before Tony's release from the hospital, he disappeared. It seemed that no matter how hard Gibbs or even the FBI looked for the young man, they couldn't find him. No one even at his house or his office knew where he was. Although they had a feeling they knew perfectly well. Just refused to betray their boss. In secret Gibbs was pleased by how good _his_ son was and how loyal those close to him were, but from the outside he only showed rage and despair.

And before they knew, another six months had passed and agent Gibbs was a shadow of himself, having fallen into deep depression and never giving up trying to find another lead of where his son was.

* * *

Staring at his unfinished boat, Gibbs sighed. It was going to be his most beautiful boat so far. At first he was going to name it '_Anthony_', but it only made him think of another bastard with the same name as his son... He refused to use Tony's other name, given by the DiNozzo, either and he couldn't exactly name the boat '_Jethro_'...

"Really, Shannon... Couldn't you give him third name or something..?" He muttered fondly and shook his head and traced with his fingers the simple '_Tony_' on the boat. He had been making it for almost a year and nearly every day. He didn't even know why, but for some reason he felt this terrible urge to spend more hours than it was healthy for a human body with this boat. Ducky tried reasoning with him once that perhaps part of him was hoping that once he was finished, he would get his son back with it.

Taking a small sip of bourbon, Gibbs runs a hand over his hair. Looking at the time, he could see it was almost 8 AM on Sunday. He had been up yet another night. Time however didn't matter a whole lot to him in these days. And if he was drinking just a little bit more of the bourbon every day, he _dared_ for anyone to even mention that to him.

He frowned when he thought he heard something from the upstairs. The front door..? He shut down the small TV and took out his weapon, just in case. Not many people came to visit him in here that often anymore. Not after he had put a bullet through Fornell's book, which the man had brought to him few weeks ago.

"_Try reading something instead. Bourbon and this... this boat. They'll be the death of you, Jethro."_ Was what he had said.

Gibbs had his suspicions about the book, that it was most likely chosen by Diane his own ex-wife and Fornell's future ex. '_Gone with the wind_' was not exactly his idea of a '_good story to read_' and the title had brought yet another surge of emotions and anger in him. Yeah, so his son had pretty much 'gone with the wind', but he didn't appreciate being reminded by his friends who were trying to 'help' him.

Realizing his mistake, Tobias had apologized, but Gibbs had sent the man away with a threat to shoot him a 'new one' if he didn't get his ass away from his basement fast enough. There had been no visits ever since, but twice the amount of phone calls.

Gibbs listened closely as someone walked around the house for a while. Obviously looking for him. Since that someone didn't know about his habit of pretty much living in the basement, it couldn't be any friendly visitor... And so he prepared himself to shoot if that someone came down there.

The footsteps stopped and then the basement door was opened. The person hesitated and then finally came down. Gibbs stared with wide eyes. Either it was too much bourbon, he was seeing a ghost or he had finally lost it like Abby had feared he would. "Tony..?"

The young man looked uncomfortable and that was when Gibbs remembered he still was holding that gun aimed towards Tony. Putting it away, he didn't even care that his voice was trembling. "Tony..?"

"Uh... Yes... That... That's me..." Tony swallowed nervously and looked around the room.

"Look... I'm sorry how I... That I... I'm sorry, okay..? I broke my promise... But I just couldn't... I... I mean... I..." Tony's eyes widened.

"What the... is that a _boat_? A boat in a _basement_? Why the he-?" He was cut off by strong hands pulling him into tight hug. Tight as in, bone crushing. Abby would be so proud of her Gibbs...

"You're really here..." Gibbs mumbled.

"Yeah... I'm here..." Tony agreed softly. Then he frowned when he could feel how thin the older man had become and he forced himself free from the death grip. It took many trials and errors before he succeeded.

"What happened? You look like crap..."

Gibbs shrugs and held Tony's arm in a tight hold. Refusing to let go. Afraid that if he did, the young man would disappear again. Maybe this was just a dream? That thought only made him hold stronger. He didn't want to wake up.

Tony flinched in pain, but didn't say anything. He knew he'd be having some bruises from that and guilty Gibbs if the man ever saw them, but he didn't mind.

"Listen... I'm not going anywhere... Not again... I know I broke that promise once, but... I truly promise this time to not leave... So... Can we go upstairs and sit down and talk and... Maybe get something to eat? I'm starving..." The last part was a lie, but he felt the need to get the old man to eat something.

Gibbs hesitated, but finally nods. Although, as they climbed the stairs, he still hadn't let go of the arm he was holding and Tony never mentioned it and didn't try to shake himself free.

Once they were in the kitchen, Gibbs finally let go, but only because he was blocking the doorway and Tony had started cooking something without asking for permission. Gibbs swallowed thickly when the young man showed similar mannerisms in the kitchen as Shannon. "Where were you..?"

Tony looked over his shoulder when he heard the soft voice. "I'll explain everything once we've had some breakfast, okay..?"

Gibbs nods somberly. He was still not convinced that this was actually happening. After six months... His son in his kitchen like that time didn't exist..? It seemed so surreal so perhaps he really was just imagining what he wanted to see. Although, why would he imagine his son in the kitchen of all the places..?

"Sit down. You look like you're about to fall over, '_dad_'." Tony spoke and turned around again. Hiding his reddening cheeks. He had been imagining how it would be like to call the man that. Had even lost some sleep because of it and now that he finally got it out... It was weird.

Gibbs blinks, surprised. With a warm feeling inside his broken heart, it felt like couple of those cracks were healed by that one word alone. With one last glance at the doorway, he finally walked to the chair and sat down. Just observing quietly, but with a small half smile on his lips this time.

Little while later when they both had finished eating their breakfast, even Gibbs which made Tony very happy, the two men were sitting quietly. Both wondering which one would start with the 'big talk'. Finally Tony, the more talkative one of the two, sighs and takes out a folded paper from his pocket.

"When I was in the hospital... I had in a very short amount of time found out that my father is not just a conman, but he had actually kidnapped someone's child... Then I got shot and my father got shot too... I wake up in a hospital and find out that he's really not my father, not that he even tried to be one anyway... And that _I_ am that kidnapped son... That I actually have a real father who really, truly, wants me... That _you're_ my father..." Tony looked amused and he smiled for a little moment.

"Then there's the little incident with senior where I almost got killed by him _again_ and then _he_ does die... That brought a whole new set of issues for me... Feeling guilty that I didn't even feel bad that he was dead... After all, despite everything and no matter what the circumstances... For twenty six years, he was my father... I thought that it had to count for something you know... But I felt nothing... It was like some complete stranger, whom I had never even met before, had died..."

"Tony..."

"Yeah, yeah... I know... Someone already told me the whole thing and even made me believe in it after a while. No reason to feel guilty and so on... I've heard it all... But back then, it was what it was."

Gibbs nods slowly. Wondering how he hadn't realized it. How had he missed the signs..?

"Don't look like that... I'm good at hiding my true feelings and thoughts... I'd be shocked if you had noticed something." Tony chuckled.

"And then there was all the attention and sometimes even affection I got day and night... Especially you and those two friends of yours... Abby and Ducky..?"

Gibbs nods again, with a frown. Wondering what was wrong with that.

"The thing is... I can take a beating and getting shot to death. I can take being called in names and I can take all kinds of other nastiness this world has to offer for me... But kindness..?" Tony avoids looking at the older man and suddenly the tablecloth seemed awfully fascinating.

"I'm not good at receiving it. Sure, I enjoy my time with some women now and then and I even have some good people in my life, but... We don't really show our caring sides to each other... So I'm really not good at dealing with kindness... So at the hospital, there were you and then suddenly all the other guys from the FBI and who knows where else... I got scared. I hate to admit it, but I really got scared... And it was suffocating, more and more..."

Gibbs growls. Frustrated for not having noticed anything and mad at all the other people for making it worse. Tony just smiled sadly.

"It would have happened eventually anyway... All of that was simply something that pushed me over the edge faster... And maybe that's a good thing... That I left then than ending up doing it when we had started to build a bond... It could have been after that either much easier or much harder to return... And I really did need some time alone... I needed to think and really digest everything... I... I hope you understand... It had nothing to do with you... Not really..."

"I get it..." Gibbs said softly. But while he did understand, he didn't like it. They had already lost so many years...

"So... What happened that you finally came back, Tony..?"

"Oh. No, nothing happened. I just sort of died and-"

"What?!" Gibbs had pure horror on his face.

Tony looked embarrassed and then after a while he finally puts the folded paper which he took out before on the table. "It's not what you think... I... I got something for you. I hope it's alright. I can always change it if it's not good... It took few days to track you down without anyone noticing and I figured it would be perfect time to give it to you..."

Gibbs took the paper and unfolded it. He grumbled when he tried reading it and Tony became even more nervous. "I... Uh, I can read it for you..?"

"No! No... I'll manage..." Gibbs muttered. Unwilling to admit his 'weakness'. After a while, his eyes widened and he stared at Tony.

"Really..?" He asks quietly and Tony nods, with a shrug.

"Thought it'd be the right thing to do... Never liked being 'junior'... Not his anyway..."

Then Tony became worried. "It is the right name, is it? Anthony Jethro Gibbs? I wasn't too sure, but I took the risk..."

Gibbs smiles softly and takes Tony's hand in his. "It is the one..."

Tony looked relieved and then he makes a face. "Though I did keep Anthony, because it's what I was named as from the very beginning... I don't want to ever be called Anthony..."

And Gibbs couldn't agree with it more. It brought too many unwanted thoughts and memories for them both. "Tony is just fine. In fact, it is more than fine... At least I don't have to start changing the name of the boat..."

Tony stares and then he looks stunned. "You... You named a boat after me..?"

Gibbs nods and looks with sadness and realization that no one most likely had ever done anything like that to the kid. It broke his heart again and yet he still wanted to find out about his life. Both good and bad. But not now. Not today.

"Wow... That's... Awesome." Tony grins and stands up.

"Can I see it?"

"It's your boat."

"_My_ boat..? But... I know nothing about boats..! The last boat I owned, is at the bottom of a lake. You better keep this one away from me."

"You'll learn..."

"I'm hopeless."

"I'll teach..."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm not good with boats. I set my friend's yacht on fire last summer. You don't want me anywhere near that boat."

Gibbs shrugs. "Then we'll just make a new boat if that happens..."

Tony ran after Gibbs when the old man left the kitchen. "What do you mean '_we_'? I don't know how to build a boat. Any boat I'll build, would only sink like a rock or break down in pieces in the water."

Gibbs stops for a moment and stared at the honest and pure worry and fear over messing things up. He regretted for a moment that he had already killed DiNozzo...

Putting his arm around the young man, he smiled. "I will teach you, you will learn and even if you do mess up that's fine. We will keep on trying until you get things right. Got it?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Tony smiled nervously and the two of them disappeared in the basement.

The two men had a very long road ahead of them, plenty of hard work and plenty of moments where two strong personalities would end up in some big collision more than enough times, but after each storm they came out with even stronger bond than before.

Tony finally moved his growing 'little' business and life in D.C., which made Gibbs very happy. But the old man wasn't pleased that the young man refused to move in with him. Instead he bought a house next door. Not good enough for Gibbs, but it had to do... At least his son was spending most of his time with him anyway.

Some people still called Tony by his full name, Anthony, but most of them learned soon to not do it ever again. Ducky was not one of them... And while it for some time pissed off Gibbs and made Tony feel uncomfortable, there came a day when it no longer meant anything to them. It was just that, a name.

Ten years later the life was finally good for both men. Tony had become close even with Ducky and Abby and he was spending more and more of his own work time with Gibbs and helping the man with his NCIS cases. That had brought a whole new set of issues at first with the Gibbs's own team who treated him like some jealous bunch of kids and showed it in some brutal ways. They didn't last long in the team and the NCIS after that.

As for what they did with the money Shannon had put away... Neither wanted to see any of it and it all went straight to a charity. Without them ever even looking at the amount of money there was. Although the huge gift basket and a thank you card they received was a big give away.

And every once in a while, one of them or both, dreamed about their family. Dreamed about the life they would have had. But it no longer made them feel sad when they woke up and found out it wasn't real. Gibbs had the memories and Tony had the stories and they both had each other. And while in a perfect world they would have it all, they were happy that they now had each other.

_**The End.**_


End file.
